1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet type position sensor for detecting position of a moving member of an automobile, such as a power roller position sensor of a toroidal CVT, a height sensor of a suspension control system, a cam stroke sensor, an EGR lift sensor, or an accelerator pedal position sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2000-180114 or, its counterpart, U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,512 discloses such a permanent magnet type position sensor This sensor includes a movable permanent magnet member that provides a magnetic field and a stator that provides an electric signal by sensing a change in the magnetic field when the movable permanent magnet member moves. The movable permanent magnet member of the above disclosed sensor includes a pair of permanent magnets forming two magnetic fields that are opposite to each other to provide two output signals, which are also opposite to each other. The electric signals are given to an electric control unit (ECU) to control a certain device.
However, the electric signals are likely to change as the temperature around the sensor changes. Hence, it is difficult to accurately detect the position of the object without taking the temperature change into account.